wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Wilbourn
Lisa Wilbourn (born Sarah Livsey), also known as Tattletale, is a member of the Undersiders. Personality Lisa can be perceived as being annoyingly knowledgeable and arrogant by those around her. She values her intelligence and perceives any threat to that as a challenge. She is reticent to admit she doesn't know something.“Coil sent the Travelers to me for help. She’s had some physical changes,” Tattletale said. She traced one of the creases in the crumpled vault door with her gloved fingers. “They wanted to get a better idea of what was going on, so they could maybe change her back.” “And when I asked about her before, you brushed me off.” “Don’t like admitting I don’t know something,” she said. “And I don’t know the full story. They were working on the assumption that she’s turning into an Endbringer.” That gave us all a moment’s pause. - Excerpt from Queen 18.1 She draws a large amount of entertainment from "messing" with people, being unnecessarily abrasive. Additionally, it serves as a method to reveal more information about the target. In private, with people she cares about, she is a more mild person, which is related to her guilt over her brother's suicide. This is also what led her to reaching out to Taylor when initially meeting her. She explicitly describes her role in the Undersiders as "Ops" (although she does a lot of intelligence work as well). She goes in the field rather than simply acting as mission control because, first, Bitch insisted that everyone fight when she originally joined the team, and second, firsthand observation enhances what she can do with her power. Initially Lisa struggles with intimate relationships, since her power supplies turn-offs so fast that any possible attraction can be dismantled in five minutes.“My power kind of takes the mystery out of things. Relationships are hard to get off the ground unless you can get the ball rolling with a healthy dose of self delusion and lies... Give me a few years, maybe I’ll lower my standards enough to be able to overlook what my power’s telling me about the guys’ more disgusting and degrading character quirks and habits.” - Excerpt from [[Tangle 6.2]If you stripped away Lisa's powers, she'd be straight. With them, she's basically like someone in Seinfeld, only she finds out that turn-off quirk in the first 30 seconds to five minutes ... the stuff keeps piling on, and it comes in fast enough that it cancels out the good. -Wildbow on Spacebattles Later, Lisa views herself as aromantic and asexual, and accepts that it is not a shard influence. She’d come to terms with the fact that her lack of interest in the romance or the physical stuff wasn’t because of one excuse or the other. She was pretty sure it wasn’t because her power preferred her this way. It was just her. -Excerpt from [[Interlude 10.x II] She hated being alone, making sure she was around people even when she was homeless.She’d never been able to stand being isolated, had always had her family, with roommates, friends and fellow squatters living with her after she’d run away. Taylor, though, seemed to gravitate towards solitude. She pushed people away, and when it came down to the nitty-gritty, when their group had found out the details with the kidnapped girl, Taylor had left. Tattletale couldn’t imagine doing the same thing, and she had strong suspicions Taylor was closer to the others than she was. - Excerpt from Interlude 8.y After seeing Lisa use her power to break someone, Taylor thinks that Lisa could have been a cult leader that would make Heartbreaker look amateurish.The look was utterly defenseless. I was put in mind, for just an instant, of just who Tattletale could have been. I had a mental image of her as a cult leader, tearing people down with an almost surgical precision, then molding them into who she wanted them to be when they were emotionally and mentally unable to mount a defense. - Excerpt from Prey 14.3 The fact that she did not try to do this is a testament to her moral character. Relationships Brian Lisa and Brian had a recurring argument over the fact that he lived separately to the team, leaving him nowhere to go when he was injured. Given that she can sometimes infer incorrect information with her power gen also takes to calling her a 'dumbass' on occasion.Insinuation 2.7Agitation 3.8 Taylor Lisa was aware that Taylor was a hero even before she met her, but pushed to recruit her regardless. Taylor reminded her of the brother she failed to save. Aiden After the events of original story, she takes him under her personal patronage and is quite protective about him. Appearance Lisa is noted as having a particular contrast between her costumed persona and her civilian persona, with a number of details accumulating to throw people off. Lisa In civilian guise Lisa is described as a pretty seventeen year-old girl with dark blonde hair, freckles on the bridge of her nose, and "bottle-glass green" eyes. I recognized them even without their costumes. Two guys and a girl. The girl had dirty blonde hair tied back into a loose braid, a smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and the same vulpine grin I recognized from the night prior. She wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with a grafitti-style design on it and a knee length denim skirt. I was surprised by the bottle-glass green of her eyes. - Insinuation 2.8She was dressed in a skintight outfit that combined black with a pale shade of blue or purple – I couldn't tell in the dark – and her dark blond hair was long and windblown. - Gestation 1.5The girl beside him smiled, and brilliant green eyes settled on Cody, stark contrasts to her pale purple costume. ---Excerpt from interlude 23 She favors a more subdued or traditional style of dress, and makes a habit of having her hair tied back, knotted or hidden in a bun.Tattletale – Gifted with superhuman intuition, the ability to fill in gaps in her knowledge, Tattletale is a member of the Undersiders, their information specialist and one of their better tactical thinkers. Wears her blond hair straight, and has a lavender and black costume with a stylized eye on the chest. - Cast (spoiler free)Tattletale, Lisa Wilbourn (Also Sarah Livsey) – Controls central Downtown, though she doesn’t show much presence. Seventeen years old, Tattletale possesses enhanced intuition, with the ability to close gaps in her knowledge or draw natural conclusions from related areas of knowledge. This renders her a master at obtaining information, cracking encryption and playing head games with her enemies. Lisa (Tattletale’s civilian guise) favors a more subdued or traditional style of dress, and makes a habit of having her hair tied back, knotted or hidden in a bun. Described as fitting somewhere in the middle of the scale between average and pretty, Lisa has straight blond hair, a smattering of freckles across her nose and a perpetual vulpine grin. Tattletale wears a black mask around her eyes, covering her freckles and leaves her long blond hair down, in contrast to her civilian self. Wears a lavender and black costume with thick vertical and horizontal bars of black, with the emblem of a stylized eye on her chest. Sports a belt with a holstered gun. - Cast (in depth) Tattletale As Tattletale, she wears a skintight black-and-lavender outfit. Turning my attention to Tattletale, I searched the wiki. The result I got was disappointingly short, starting with a header reading "This article is a stub. Be a hero and help us expand it." There was a one sentence blurb on how she was a alleged villain active in Brockton Bay, with a single blurry picture. The only new information for me was that her costume was lavender. A search of the message boards turned up absolutely nothing. There wasn't even a hint as to what her power was. - Insinuation 2.1Teenage girl, dirty blond, costume of black and light purple. - Crushed 24.3 The bodysuit is primarily lavender, with black lines; one horizontal stripe across the upper chest, a vertical stripe slashing down from that, another horizontal line jutting out from halfway down that vertical one, followed by another vertical line piercing that horizontal line. The whole forms a large, stylised "Tt", although it's in such broad strokes that many miss it. Other black lines were present on her arms and legs. There is a barely-visible emblem of a stylized eye on her chest, dark gray on black.I admired the sheer change she was capable of pulling off when donning her costume. Rather, I should say, I admired the effort she'd gone into as Lisa, that made her so different from her Tattletale persona. Her mask was narrow, only really surrounding her eye sockets, covering her eyebrows, some of her nose and some of her cheekbones, but it hid the freckles on the bridge of her nose and changed the apparent lines of her face. Her hair was down and loose, damp from the rain, in contrast to how it was always in a ponytail or braided when she was ‘Lisa'. Her costume was skintight, beaded with droplets of water, lavender with bands of black across the chest and down the sides of her arms, legs and body. An image of a stylized eye, only visible in the right light, given it was dark gray on black, was worked into the costume's design. A compact ‘utility belt' sat diagonally across her hips, sporting a variety of compact pockets and pouches. - Agitation 3.7 She also wears a black domino maskShe had one of those vulpine grins that turned up at the corners. Behind her simple black domino style mask, her eyes were glittering with mischief. - Gestation 1.5 that hides her freckles and disguises the lines of her face and usually wears her hair down in costume. Sports a "utility belt" diagonally across her hips with a small gun in one of the larger pouches.Tattletale ... raised her good hand from her belt and trained a small handgun on Glory Girl. ... With one of her arms around my shoulders, we hurried out of the bank, together. She shoved the gun into one of the largest pouches of her belt. - Agitation 3.12 Later she gets a hold of a PRT laser pistol. After being attacked by Jack Slash she had major scarring ala a Glasgow Grin, severing facial muscles and damaging salivary glands. However, after Grue went through a second trigger event he used power copying to use Othala's ability to heal his teammates from the effects of Bonesaw's poisons. This also dealt with Tattletale's scar, she was left with much fainter scars and no damage to the interior of her mouth.Tattletale still had faint scars at the corners of her mouth, regenerated by Brian after his second trigger event, but she’d mended almost to full. -Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 At some later point, she adopted a version of her costume that used the same design but with inverted colours; primarily black with royal purple lines and insignia.Tattletale had reversed her costume colors from black on lavender to a more royal purple on black. The same pattern of lines slashing across her costume remained- horizontal line across the upper chest, vertical line slashing down from that, to form a stylized ‘T’. Another horizontal line jutted out from halfway down, followed by another vertical line piercing that line, a smaller ‘t’ nestled under the right arm of its big brother. She wasn’t the type to get photographed or caught clearly on video, and it was painted in such broad strokes that I suspected many people missed it. It kind of smacked of narcissism, I felt, to wear one’s initials. The more black costume, at least, looked more distinguished. ... She turned. With the way the light came through the tunnel, I could see the eye symbol on her chest in a slightly different shade of purple, hidden where the vertical bar met the horizontal, and the shadows meant I could no longer see her eyes or expression. - Glare 3.1 Abilities and Powers Lisa is best described as a short ranged clairvoyantAs there’s myriad types & conventions of, say, invincibility, there’s a number of subcategories and focuses of precognition or clairvoyance. Tattletale, for example, could theoretically be classified as a subtype of clairvoyance. So I’d recommend one not jump to any conclusions about what the thinkers out there could do to monitor the use of powers in relation to economic manipulation. That said, it’s noted in this chapter that precogs tend to be somewhat unreliable. I don’t think it would be too ridiculous a notion to imagine them working in small groups, supporting one another’s weaknesses and expanding on one another’s leads. All it takes is for one to notice an anomaly and then the others can expand on that. - comment by Wildbow on Interlude 14.y“The one that is speaking is Tattletale, member of the Undersiders,” Armsmaster spoke, his voice a hair away from being a growl, “A master manipulator, penchant for head games, likes to pretend she’s psychic but she isn’t. We don’t know her power, possibly clairvoyance, psychometry, or some combination thereof, but we’ve got her pegged as a Thinker 7.” “Seven? I’m flattered,” Tattletale replied, grinning. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.7or better yet as a pericogwildbow: Tattletale isn’t a precog, but a pericog. Toast: “Pericognition:” the ability to know around things. I like that. She builds a framework of inference around the subject at hand, and her power fills in the gaps, working inward towards complete understanding. Except when she misses her target from the start and the circle forms in the wrong place, resulting in bad times for Lisa. -Wildbow comment on Cockroaches 28.5What does peri mean? having the ability to extrapolate an incredible wealth of inference from the smallest trace of data. She needs to have some information about the target to begin with, and her enhanced intuition fills in the gaps in her knowledge, allowing her to crack computer passwords, profile and cold read people around her, and make predictions about the most likely outcome of a given situation, among other things. She's very accurate, although not infallible. She has to consciously direct her power for what she focuses on, refocusing and starting again if she gets useless information.- Excerpt from Interlude 8.y In the few instances where she makes mistakes, she messes up pretty big. She can become mentally overloaded if she tries to take in and analyze too much information all at once. Further overuse of her power leads to severe migraines, a common issue for many thinkers. It should be noted that although Lisa's ability allows her to extrapolate information, she finds extrapolating information about people very difficult. At one point she tells Skitter: "Reading people with my power is hard, reading into their motivations or emotions is harder"Tangle 6.2 although she seems to make up for this limitation eventually. Still her passenger drives her to try and reveal secrets.A Tattletale who's inclined to pick at people's issues says just the wrong thing. - Wildbow on SpaceBattles Her power developed over the course of the story but she continued to struggle with headaches.A thinker can take several forms: Endeavor Thinker Domain Thinker Complex Thinker ... The lines between these cases may be blurred as the thinker develops their power. Tattletale is a case of someone who can push, but who also taps into several upgrades. - THINKERS, document by Wildbow. Following periods of intense headaches she was unable to use her powers.Interlude 11.a II Like Taylor she has inexplicable finesse with a gun.Scourge 19.1Buzz 7.10 At a much later point she was even able to accurately read lips.Interlude 10.x II According to Glaistig Uaine Lisa hosts the "negotiator" shard.“Testing. Testing.” It was a young woman. “I’m here, Tattletale,” he spoke, letting his power alter his voice. ... “You’re talking to the negotiator,” Glaistig Uaine observed. Eidolon nodded. - Excerpt from 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon)‏‎ Equipment Lisa keeps files and charts on many threats.Imago 21.7 Her computer files are kept in quadrupole variations with multiple inaccuracies between them, Her inherent power allows her to intuit the correct information from it.Interlude 10.x II History Background Near the time that Sarah started high school, she noticed her older brother only spent time with her because it was his duty. She stopped accepting his attempts and they drifted apart. She began to resent him for acting like a brother than not being a real brother, being the popular kid, and being the favorite child. Eventually, Sarah started noticing something going on with Reggie. He got increasingly distant until he committed suicide. She mentioned that she had noticed something going on to her parents and they started blaming her for his death. To Sarah, it seemed like she was in a pressure cooker and that everyone knew that she had known something and hadn’t spoken up. She triggered in her sleep, dreaming about it, about a year and a half before the start of Worm.Tattletale is a year older than Taylor, 16. tested out to claim her GED. Counting backward, before 1.1, she had one year with the Undersiders, maybe four or so months living on/around the Boardwalk, and two months existing at home post-trigger. Triggered 1.5 years prior. - Private email conversation with Wildbow, archived with permission on Spacebattles. Her father caught on and started to use her power for the family's benefit. It became too much for Sarah and, eventually, she stole some of their money, ran away from home, and changed her name to "Lisa Wilbourn".Scourge 19.7 Later, Lisa traveled to Brockton Bay. She used her power to drain the accounts of several rich men while making sure she covered her tracks. She then went to a clothes store and inspected some clothing. She sent an employee running after telling her that her boyfriend could be cheating on her. She was then apprehended by a Boardwalk "Enforcer" who took her to a nearby alley where Coil called her and said that he would like to "buy" her services.Interlude 8.y Lisa met with Grue, Bitch, and Regent at the Train-yards. She was told to get a costume by Grue after revealing she didn't have one before offering to serve as their contact. Bitch refused and told her that she would have to 'get her hands dirty' if she wanted an equal share. She agreed. Story Start Lisa arrived with the other Undersiders and got off Bitch's dog. When Grue asked what happened to Lung, she told him what insects Skitter had bit Lung and said that he wouldn't feel so good tomorrow. She then told them that Skitter was shy before alerting her teammates to the fact that someone was coming. She got back onto one of Bitch's dogs, asked Skitter her name, and then told her that she should get out of there before they left. Later, a 'Tt' left a message in the Connections section of the PHO message board for Skitter saying that she owed her a favor and would like to meet.Insinuation 2.3 When Skitter replied back, asking for proof of her identity, Lisa sent a reply a few minutes later and offered to meet with her.Insinuation 2.5 Lisa later went with Brian and Alec to meet Skitter. She made a bet with Alec on if Skitter would come in costume or not and won. Then, after Brian introduced himself, she did so as well before giving Skitter a lunchbox containing two thousand dollars. She said that Skitter could take it as a gift for saving them or the first installment in the monthly allowance as a member of the Undersiders. She then told Skitter what she had done to Lung before Brian stopped her.Insinuation 2.6 Once Skitter agreed to join the Undersiders, Lisa asked Brian what they were going to do. She suggested that they go to their place and, if Rachel was there, fill her in. She asked Skitter if she wanted to change in a normal alley before descending the fire escape. After Skitter came down and introduced herself as Taylor, Lisa pulled her into a one-armed hug before they left. When Taylor expressed that she was jealous of their place, she told her that it was her space too and then showed her the rooms. She suggested cleaning out the storage closet and turning it into a room for Taylor and groused about how Brian had ruined their nine hundred dollar couch by bleeding all over it. When Brian joked about her 'knowing everything', she said that she did and told Taylor about her power.Insinuation 2.7 Post-Leviathan Like all the Undersiders, Lisa took over a territory, and helped plot against Coil. She setup her territory in a shelter. Essentially hidden in plain sight, this allowed for better information gathering and a place for her mercenaries to operate. Tattletale assisted Skitter in locating a runaway that was part of the merchants. Post-Echidna With the removal of Coil she was effectively the power behind the throne that Skitter sat on. With the abdication of Skitter to join the Protectorate she would take her orders from Grue at least nominally. Sent a letter to her former boss and current friend while they were in prison. Survived being targeted by the Simurgh. Post-Timeskip Took care of Brockton bay. Welcomed Weaver when she came to visit. Provided ops support when fighting the The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand. She realized the source of superpowers just before the End of the World. Gold Morning At the meeting about the event she fills in the rest of the gathered parahuman leaders about what they faced. She and her team were instrumental in the ending if the event, though not in the way that other parahumans were instrumental. Early Ward In the two years since Gold Morning Tattletale secured her position as a power player. She even lent favors to certain groups to gauge their potential. She convinced The Wardens to leave 'Hollow' Point alone when the villains moved in.Glare 3.6 When the restored Victoria Dallon came to 'Hollow' Point for a visit, the villains there contacted Tattletale, who passed on a note saying 'Turn around and fly home, Glory Hole'.Flare 2.7 Later on, she met with her in New Brockton. Tattletale tried to encourage Vicky not interfere with 'Hollow' Point. As it meant she would be tapped as a resource. When Glory Girl asked if she regretted her role in Amy Dallon's fall from grace Tattletale tried to avoid the question.Glare 3.1 Later Tattletale and the Undersiders came to Hollow Point to discussed a proposed offensive option against the Fallen, she discovered the surveillance Victorias team had and told them to leave while they could since she was about to share their location with her clients.Shadow 5.5 She was later part of this concentrated attack on the Fallen during the Mathers Compound Assault. Strangely she seemed to have ducked out during the attack,More deaths. Tattletale had broken away while the other Undersiders had ventured into the fight, and Jeanne had no idea why. What was Tattletale doing? - Excerpt from Interlude 5x IIlikely because of Looksee's attentions.Pitch 6.8 Post-Goddess' Takeover Lisa and the Undersiders went on the run as they were being targeted by March. Lisa assisted Breakthrough in tracking down Cradle. Unfortunately, she had her body dismembered by him and her head was taken as a hostage. She was rescued from Earth N. Post-Time Bubble Pop Victoria went to Lisa for help when she discovered an incriminating diary that had been written in her name. The two went on a detective mission, and ultimately figured out that Teacher was behind it. She was present during the assembly of the second team aiming for Teacher's stronghold.Dying 15.1 Through Kenzie, she got a look at all the raw data Teacher had been collecting on everyone. Tattletale broke the silence. “The last time you connected to Teacher’s systems, you were close to the gallery. She got a look at files and what they were keeping track of.” - Dying 15.4 Lisa consoled Kenzie immediately after Swansong's death.From Within 16.1 Post-Attack on Teacher Tattletale agreed to Antares's deal with Deathchester. She gets accidentally pulled into the dream room of Rain's Cluster together with Breakthrough.From Within 16.8 She was able to snipe the initial devices of tinker-guardian,From Within 16.9 successfully bluffed it to reach Cradle, and took some knife-wounds from him to protect her wards.From Within 16.10 Seeks out The Negotiator in Shardspace. We emerged from the worst of the thicket to a spot where a tear across the landscape had felled most of the crystals and sent them somewhere else. And to our left, head the size of a house, was the thin, tall woman, with spikes radiating from her head to infinity in each direction, empty eye sockets staring us down. ... “Hello there, you shitty bitch,” Tattletale said, her voice low, angry. I looked over, and I could see that past the tear in the landscape, Tattletale’s agent was an extension of the landscape, built almost like a cone poised on another cone, except it was a person’s body in a toga-cut dress, twisting and rotating in jerks, like every movement snapped its own spine. Excerpt from From Within 16.12 Agrees to cooperate with The Wardens after the incidentSundown 17.1 and is left in supervision of Lookout.Sundown 17.7 She was overseeing the second Shin crisis alongside the Wardens and helped to control the situation. Sundown 17.8 The Ice Breaks Lisa was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight duty of Titan Oberon and Eve. During the battle of titans she stayed with the rear group and made some guesses about the inevitability and fatality of this kind of situations.Radiation 18.4 She stayed at the Wardens' camp for the remainder of the battle. Once the majority of capes had withdrawn from the fight she insisted on another, last push to cover for Eve's retreat, saying that it will be a "draw" option, that will minimize the losses.Radiation 18.6 Tattletale continued to assist the Wardens during the continuation of the crisis. Lisa directed Breakthrough to the Contessa's seat of power inside the Shardrealm.Infrared 19.7 Faced with Lookout's mental breakdown Tattletale decided to put Kenzie to sleep with her medication.Infrared 19.f Quotes *(To Glory Girl): “Oh honey, now who’s being stupid? I’ve got the most powerful weapon of all... Information.” Fanart Gallery Civilian= Tattletalesketch.jpeg|Illustration by Drunkfu on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d54rdua Lisa Wilbourn by Holocene.png|Illustration by Holocene from spacebattles Lisa by LinaLinZ.jpg|Illustration by LinaLinZ on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d9oorwc Lisa Wilbourn by Nethernity.png|Illustration by Nethernity|link=https://nethernity.deviantart.com/ Lisa Wilbourn by CHAOTIKproductions.png|Illustration by CHAOTIKproductions|link=https://chaotikproductions.deviantart.com/ Lisa Wilbourn by Everwander.png|Illustration by everwander|link=https://everwander.deviantart.com/ Lisa Wilbourn by LinaLeeZ.jpg|Illustration by LinaLeeZ|link=https://linaleez.deviantart.com/ Lisa Wilbourn by Kingdaume.jpg|Illustration by Kingdaume Lisa Wilbourn by Artlounge.png|Illustration by Artlounge |-|Cape= Tattletale-Solo_(from_Undersiders_Fanart_by_drunkfu).jpg|Illustration by Drunkfu on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d54rdua tattletale_worm_by_linaleez edit 1.jpg|Illustration by LinaLinZ on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d9oorwc Tattletale by monkeyjay.jpg|Fanart by monkeyjay on Reddit. M5reTpZ.png Tattletale speculating.png|Image by synapsekisses. Tattletale by Kingdaume.jpg|Illustration by Kingdaume on tumblr|link=http://kingdaume.tumblr.com/175621740576 Tattletale - ArtLounge.png tattletale_by_liujuin-d7yj2hc.jpg|Illustration by Liujuin|link=https://liujuin.deviantart.com/art/Tattletale-481259856 Tattletale by Endless_Assault.png|Illustration by Endless_Assault|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/8fsstb/fanart_tattletale/ inktober_08___crooked__tattletale___worm__by_apfii-dbq6q8a.jpg|Illustration by Apfii|link=https://apfii.deviantart.com/ Lisa Wilbourn by Scarfgirl.png|Illustration by Scarfgirl|link=https://scarfgirl.deviantart.com/ Tattletale by Synapsekisses.png|Illustration by Synapsekisses|link=http://synapsekisses.tumblr.com/ Tattletale by MrShadowManSir.jpg|Illustration by MrShadowManSir|link=http://fav.me/db4yw1c Tattletale by Wintergreen-aix.png|Illustration by Wintergreen-aix|link=http://wintergreen-aix.tumblr.com/158056904180 TtShadow-apfii.jpg|Image by BirdLover_01|link=https://redd.it/7ohb30 Lisa Wilbourn by MonkJay.png|Illustration by MonkeyJay|link=https://redd.it/cagbhh Lisa Wilbourn by Superwhitey.png|Illustration by Superwhiteys |-|Later Cape= Tattletale by Lonsheep.jpg|Fanart by Lonsheep on Reddit|link=https://i.imgur.com/wBCF899.jpg Tattletalechibitale outline-1.png|Illustration by Scarfgirl|link=https://scarfgirl.deviantart.com/ Tattletale by Uberpigeon.png|Illustration by Uberpigeon|link=https://redd.it/7t1ces Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Thinker Category:Villains Category:The Undersiders Category:Point of View Character Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters